Checkmate
by Anaile1012
Summary: Centuries ago the fairy people lost the war against the humans ending up underground in Haven. However some fairies stayed behind hidden from the humans. Now that Artemis has been cured everything is back to normal, but something strange is happening. There's a vengeful person out there and she's ready to show the world who's superior that not even Opal Koboi was able to do.


**Checkmate**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Artemis Fowl, Eoin Colfer does, but I do own the plot and OC characters.

**Summary: **What if all of Artemis Fowl's enemies were aided in their plans to eliminate '_The People'_ and were being manipulated? Who is this person and what are their plans for Artemis and '_The People'_? Whoever, they are, they could give Opal Koboi a run for her money.

This is my second story I've written and if you have any questions feel free to ask and I will do my best to answer them. Thanks and hope you like it.

* * *

**United States, New York, New York, 7:03 PM**

A silhouette was cast in the large illuminated room filled with devices and computers. A large screen was displayed in the room while a long desk held the hardware of the computer. The silhouette paced back and forth in front of the screen which displayed _'__T__he_ _Peoples' _Ancient Book fully translated word per word. The figure grunted and pondered deeply at the screen while mumbling incoherent nonsense. They stood at about 5̎ 4 feet and covered in a long white lab coat that was tightened closely to their body making their curves noticeable. The figure stopped in front of mirror and gazed deeply into it. There in the mirror stood a young and sophisticated 15 or 18 year old girl with midnight blue eyes, and cherry plump lips, with shoulder length raven hair and creamy pale skin. She wore a gold necklace with a small book attached to it and knee-length black boots. Under her lab coat, she wore a ruffled and frilly white skirt with a red blouse that reveals her cleavage slightly.

Upon seeing her reflection, she smirked showing her pearly white teeth, but behind that grin showed something much more sinister and dark. Her raven curls flowed down her neck and her bangs slightly covered one of her eyes. She pressed a manicured finger to her bottom lip and mused over her grand discovery and her new plans. Anyone, whom only sees her, will think she is a petite and innocent girl with a good heart, but they would be flabbergasted if they ever find out her true dark and malicious personality. She pursed her lips in disgust to ever be considered a kind and good little girl, but she did held an image in order to charm her way into getting anything she desires. A soft _'thump' _was heard throughout the room which reeled her attention to the door.

"Come in." She spoke softly, her voice was so sweet, yet hidden in it was malice. The door slowly creaked open to reveal a tall lady in her 20s. She wore a black pencil skirt and a pink blouse while wearing pink stilettos and a bracelet wrapped around her ankle. She had long red hair that was tied in a ponytail and flowed down her back, and had sea foam, bright green eyes. Her thin lips were formed in a scowl while gazing intensely at her charge.

"Katie, what are you doing up, you still haven't fully recovered physically from your c-", she was interrupted by the one named Katie, whom stood facing her with a scowl plastered upon her face.

"Spare me you foolish nonsense, Melissa. Now if you may please escort yourself out the door, I prefer to remain in solemn silence." She spoke harshly while flashing her, a vampire grin. The woman hesitated to leave her charge, and was aggravated to leave her alone. She entered the room and set aside a tray of food and a beverage on a small round coffee table, and stood up straight.

"Yes Katie, I shall do what you ask of me and I brought you lunch, please eat it that is all I ask of you." She bit her lip in concern then bowed, and slowly exited the room while frowning in sadness. Katie tore her gaze from her employee and strolled back to her computer and sat graciously down in the comfort of her rolling chair. Her lips formed a smirk and with a glimmer in her eyes she began to type furiously while staring intently up in the flat screen. The eerie silence swept through the room that cut the air, but was disrupted by the tapping of the keys at inhumane speed. Next to her desk, stood a small round desk that held a black and white chessboard with all of its pieces in the right positions. She shimmered down to the board and picked up a pawn piece and twirled it with her fingers.

"All of you were my pawns, but have thoroughly failed me, but as of now it would be redundant of me to dispatch my pawns once again for a mission. If I want to accomplish _Operation Dispatch, _I must pursue the operation by myself." She smirked again and moved her white pawn on **D1**,in front of the queen piece, two spaces landing on **D4** black square.

"White always dominates the black in this game. I will accomplish this mission, and no individual will have the power to barricade me." She cackled loudly while her voice ricocheted of the walls. She returned back to the screen and hacked into someone's database discreetly and pasted a file onto their portfolio and waits for the right moment to strike.

"Let the fun begin!"

* * *

**Haven City, Dr. J. Argon's Clinic Facility**

Artificial light illuminated the small incubated room while a figure of a human laid in bed in deep slumber. Two shadows remained in the room while one sat and as for the other paced back and forth in anticipation. One of shadows was casted by a tall Eurasian human at about 6 ̎5feet high and weights approximately 200lbs with a shaven head and blue-black eyes. He wore a black suit with a white dress shirt along with a black tie. He paced back forth the room waiting for his charge to wake up at soon while there was another presence in the room. This certain individual was not a human but a fairy or to be more specific, a fairy elf. She was about 3feet tall an inch shorter than the average fairy. She had an auburn crew hair cut with pointy ears and had two different colored eyes, one hazel and blue eye, as for her skin was a nut-brown color. She remained calmed in her seat while she stared at the human laying on the bed.

"Butler relax he'll wake up soon besides this is Artemis, so not to worry," she sighed softly in annoyance while Butler kept pacing around the room. He stopped for a moment and looked in her direction then replied.

"I know, Holly, but what if… (sighs) I don't know, doesn't wake up."

"Who doesn't wake up, old friend," spoke a faint voice from the bed as he sat up slowly while wincing in pain. Both figures faced the boy on the bed quickly in shock then Butler stood by the bed.

"How do you feel, Artemis?" Butler asked Artemis who seemed to be in slight pain. The teen was at a height of 5̎ 4 feet and had raven black hair and two different colored eyes just like Holly who stood up from the chair and to stand next to Butler. He had very pale skin and had dark bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, and was quite thin. Artemis looked over at his friends with worried looks on their faces then sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Not exactly, but I'm slowly recovering from the Atlantic Complex."

"I hope so, now are you hun-," Butler was cut off by the stomping noises coming from the hallway and the slamming of the door. In the doorway stood a 5̎ 6 feet tall centaur with dark gray skin and gray-brown eyes. He had dark brown hair and a beard and wore a lab coat. He seemed out of breath and rested a few seconds before he spoke.

"I found something that might be interesting." He spoke quickly as if something would swallow him whole if he didn't talk right away. The three looked at each other then back at the centaur that looked nervous.

"Alright Foaly lead the way." Butler helped Artemis out of the bed and one by one they left the room towards the operations booth Foaly was stationed. As they arrived Foaly pressed in a code to open the large door and proceeded to enter followed by the rest of the group. He sat down in front of his main computer and typed in codes to load some of the files on his database onto the massive monitor on the wall. He frowned in confusion and gritted his teeth in frustration since he wasn't able to track down the user who sent a discreet file onto his database.

"Someone was able to hack into my system and left behind a file without being noticed or tracked down." He looked at Artemis who was flabbergasted that someone other than himself was able to hack into Foaly's computer.

"Is that possible?" said Artemis as he looked up at the monitor.

"Apparently it is, but why would they even do such a thing? What were or are they're intentions?" They all pondered in deep thought before the file was opened on its own without clicking on it. At first they were shocked, but were annoyed to read one sentence that popped onto the monitor.

'_**It's time to play a game'**_

"Look there's a link to a video. Maybe that will lets us find the identity to the perpetrator," said Holly while crossing her arms and frowned. Foaly nodded then clicked on the link as another window popped out showing a video of a room and a chair, but was turned to reveal a girl with midnight blue eyes and raven black hair.

"_Well it's about time you noticed," she cackled while smirking at them. _

"_Before you say any nonsense such as how I was able to hack into your system, I would like to play a game that I'm sure you'd love." _Everyone excluding Butler glared at the girl who laughed at them. The stayed silent and listened to the rest of the pre-recorded message.

"_I'm sure your wondering who I am, but I'm afraid that's confidential. Now, it has come to my attention that you four or five eliminated one of my pawns which I will not stand for it. He may have failed, but that does not mean you can get away with it. It's time to play a game that I personally love to play, but there's no way for you to keep up to my pace. You eliminated one of my pawns, now I will destroy you all! We will see each other very soon, adieu," she winked and blew a kiss at them before the video was deleted on its own. _

"I managed to take her photo before the video was deleted. We might find some information back at Police Plaza."

"Thanks Holly I'm sure they'll discover something on her. Do any of you have a clue of her identity? Any ideas Fowl?"

"No Foaly I am unacquainted with a character like her, what do you plan to do about this?" Foaly grunted in anger then shut down his hardware before leaving the operations booth. Artemis shrugged his shoulders then followed Foaly, along with Butler and Holly, who is heading towards Police Plaza, Section 8 of the LEP.

"I'll figure it out just give me time."

* * *

**United States, New York, New York City, 9:45 PM**

"Well that was quite a fiasco, but no matter. Time to contact one of my dear friends," Katie strolled over to her communication device and dialed a number. She waited for them to pick up, but after the third dial tone, she slammed her fist on a table while gritting her teeth.

"Answer you wretched harlot." She hissed in the phone then was answered by a _'Hello' _and the figure of said individual appeared on her communication device.

"_K-K-Katie so good to hear from you I'd thought you'd abandoned me and how is it possible that we can communicate without being caught or how this device of yours was not detected," the person on the other call stuttered._

"Of course not my dear now I have another mission for you. Oh and that device is a little more advance than your fairy technology which cannot be detected so don't worry about someone overhearing our conversation. After all it's infused with magic so it's difficult to detect it."

"_Alright I guess and how am I able to aid you in a mission, as you can see, I'm in prison thanks to Foaly, Artemis and the LEP."_

"Hmm I aware of that, but at least you eliminated the Commander of section 8, Julius Root (mumbles under her breath) and General Scalene."

"_That was because you gave me a command to kill him if the mission failed somehow. Besides why did you want to kill him?"  
_

"That is none of your concern, Opal Koboi. You have failed me twice possibly more, but this time I'm taking over. _'__Operation Dispatch' _will not fail with me in power, but I still need you, pixie to aid me."

"_Again how?"_

"Why that is the first stage to the operation. (Opal Koboi gasped) First I will travel down to Atlantis to release you while some of my comrades will steal fairy gold and distract the LEP long enough for me to escape with you without being noticed."

"_Will it work? I'm in a maximum prison facility."_

"Of course my dear after all I am a criminal mastermind plus I train my comrades, so not to worry Opal."

"_Alright but this better work I don't want to be stuck in this hell hole forever."_

"(glares) Language and trust me. I'm heading out now I will contact you when I arrive at your location."

"_Fine." She hangs up disconnecting the call._

Katie smirks then leaves the phone on the coffee table then walks out of the room. The hallway was filled with ancient artifacts and paintings. Some were rare that were stolen or bought from the Black Market while others were made from artists she hired or herself. The carpet and walls were crimson red with a floral pattern while the bottom half of the walls were black. She passed many rooms until she arrived at one particular room and opened it. Inside the floor was made of wood and the walls were pastel white. The room was massive filled with equipment and obstacles for training. On one of the walls held handheld weapons for combat training and on another wall held shooting weapons for range and accuracy. There were five teens sitting on the floor either chatting or meditating.

Katie glared at the teens and cleared her throat loudly grabbing their attention. Quickly each of them stood up straight and saluted her as she walked by them. She held a suitcase and a clipboard in her hands.

"Alright listen up for I will not repeat myself. I have a new mission for you. In this envelop I hold in my hand with the clipboard is the instructions of _'Operation Dispatch' _you each will have specific details and warnings you must not disregard. Once you have read and memorize it then contact me immediately. Remember I will tolerate failure. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good now where are my siblings?" she glares at them as she spoke. One of them stepped forward from the rest and cleared her throat.

"Well…t-they're i-in their r-room," she stuttered while trembling slightly.

"Tsk…alright; continue your training on this mission it will require a lot of strength." She turned on her heel and graciously walked away while holding her communication device. Before she left the room, she shot a hardening and frightening glare at the group and exited the room. Once again she strolled through the crimson halls searching for the correct door. There was one in particular that stood out from the rest. Instead of a rose red color, it was a blue-white color with clouds and dragons painted on it. The doorknob itself was pure gold with diamonds surrounding it. She knocked on the door loudly only once and was immediately open by a small petite girl with curly blond hair, ocean blue eyes and dimples on her cheeks. She smiled at Katie and hugged her tight while Katie was shocked, but hugged her back. She patted her head and held her hand as they entered the room.

Around the room bright neon and pastel colors ricocheted on the walls mixed to create harmony while stuffed animals were scattered on the carpet. The room itself was massive fit for a dance studio but it housed two little girls. A small silhouette was sitting on a chair in front of desk working with chemicals making various experiments. She had long raven hair that was slightly longer than shoulder length and had dark sea green eyes that glowed in the night.

"Ruby, what are you working on this time?" Katie spoke softly to the girl working on the desk. The girl turned towards her sister and smiled at her.

"Hush nee-san, I'm inventing something."

"And what it is?"

"Eh they're goggles or sunglasses." She ran up to her sister and showed her the glasses she's currently tinkering with. Katie takes it from her hand to examine them then gives it back to her sister and pats her head.

"That's marvelous Ruby, you did an outstanding and excellent work on them."

"Thanks nee-san, why is nee-san here?"

"I need your help; both you and Ali must help me complete something important."

"Ohh what is it nee-san?" Ali and Ruby spoke at the same time while sitting in front of Katie innocently.

"I can't tell you here; come let us leave this room and head towards my study." Both girls looked at each other in puzzlement then smiled and stood up quickly.

"Okay nee-san." Katie led the girls to her study while smirking. She examined her surroundings in case something was out of the ordinary while holding her suitcase closer to herself. The twins held hands as they passed many doors to various rooms till they arrived at a crimson door. The twins rushed inside before Katie could even enter the room and sat on the couch while smirking sinisterly and crossing their fingers. Their faces held the same amount of malice as their older sister that can cause anyone to faint from fright. They silently waited till Katie closed the door and bounced off the couch to stand in front of their sister.

"Girls, it's time to play with the Fairies." Katie cackled loudly while the twins jumped up in down singing and shouting, _'It's Time to Play'_. Ruby took out her sunglasses and wore them while Ali held a small doll. From the other side of the door, Melissa walked by the room and was about to check on them till she heard the twins chant. With a heavy heart she rushed out of the hall in guilt and regret for allowing her charge to develop such an endangering plan and for not taking better care of her.

* * *

Sorry if the ending is bad or confusing I had to end it there. I hope you enjoyed my story. I gladly accept critiques, but they will be deleted if they are harsh or inappropriate. I will update on both my stories soon.

_**Thanks and review ^_^**_


End file.
